


Jealousy

by No this is Tofu (Volleyball_Dannichan), Volleyball_Dannichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendzone, Frustration, In which Kenma is a low-key singer in disguise, Is that even a ship, It is now, Jealousy, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oiken - Freeform, Oiken lol, Rare Pair, Some Kenma x Oikawa action, This is becoming more and more Oiken, Unrequited Love, Who happens to crush on a taken Kuroo, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Dannichan/pseuds/No%20this%20is%20Tofu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Dannichan/pseuds/Volleyball_Dannichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo have been friends since childhood, and this has been perfectly fine with the both of them. They're both out of college, living semi-adult lives as they work on their master's degrees, with Kenma working at a nearby cafe and Kuroo working at a gym as a volleyball coach. Everything is going well between the two friends...<br/>....Until Kuroo gets a boyfriend, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Bring Your New BF To His Job

It was a Sunday. Sunday was supposed to be a great, wonderful, marvelous day of rest and relaxation.

  
_So why_ , Kenma wondered to himself, as he looked up at the two tall males standing in front of the small cafe counter, _am I so not- relaxed right now?_

  
"Kenma, you know Tsukishima, right?" Kuroo asked the small barista, his cat like gaze moving downwards at his best friend. "He's the one I was telling you about last week."

  
Kenma looked at the blond male with his golden irises, the cold look in his face buffered by the visor covering the front of his forehead. Tsukishima...Tsukishima...the name sounded familiar...of course. The thought snapped into Kenma's mind once he gave it some close thought. He knew Tsukishima, or at least knew of him. When they'd played Karasuno back in highschool, this Tsukishima was around Kuroo plenty of times, especially during that one training camp in the summer.  
This whole revelation took much longer in real time than Kenma realized, jumping slightly when Kuroo cleared his throat. The short blonde hadn't realized he'd kind of been giving Kuroo's companion a death stare trying to figure out who he was.

  
"Tsukishima," Kenma repeated, his gaze turning away from the both of them as he fiddled with some coffee cups behind the counter. _Need more medium cups,_ Kenma thought to himself, moving to grab an empty package of them from the storage cupboard. "Yes, I remember. You played with Shouyou. It's been a while."

  
The tall blond gave Kenma a look, which Kenma immediately disliked, but nodded in agreement with his statement.

  
"Hinata Shouyou...he could be a real idiot, sometimes." Kenma could feel his eye twitch at the mention of his dear friend. "But yes, we played on Karasuno's team together. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Kenma said, unconvincingly. This time, Kuroo gave Kenma a look.

  
One thing about being friends with Kuroo Tetsurou that really sucked was that he could always read Kenma like a book. Kenma could read him pretty well too, but in this moment, Kuroo _knew_ something was up with how Kenma was acting towards Tsukishima. Kenma was normally pretty quiet, and he could seem standoffish and maybe a bit cold, but this was on a whole nother level of sass. Kenma knew it, too, but he jut couldn't _help_ it. It didn't take a genius to know that this Tsukishima had caught Kuroo's eye. He could pick up on how close they were, the slight and subtle touches that passed between them as they stood right in front of the barista. Kenma had no right to be mad. It wasn't like Kuroo hadn't told him, in one way or another, that he was interested in Tsukishima. But mad he was.

  
"Well, I figured I would bring him by to meet you. I told him you were the best barista this world had ever seen." Kuroo said, giving Kenma a beaming smile. Which made it a bit better, until he turned his gaze back to Tsukishima. "Right, Tsukki~?"

  
Tsukki...? _Tsukki? What the hell,_ Kenma thought to himself, keeping his unwavering composure as he stared at the two. Tsukishima didn't seem to pleased with the nickname, much to Kenma's relief.

  
"I told you a million times, don't call me Tsukki." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "But yes, he did brag about you being really good at making coffee."

  
"Kuro has an unnecessarily big mouth," Kenma said, placing two cups down in front of him, earning a whiney "Hey," from Kuroo, which he ignored. "What will you be getting? It's on me."

  
"I'll just take a coffee with soy, if you don't mind." Tsukishima requested, also ignoring Kuroo's silent pleas to get his attention. Kuroo didn't answer, to the slight annoyance of Kenma, but he didn't have to. That big tom cat got the exact same thing every single time.

  
Kenma moved away from the two, going over to the coffee brewer, pulling out the coffee beans he'd grinded half-an hour ago. He dumped the proper measurement inside and reached for the hot water, slowly starting to pour the hot water in circular motions over the aromatic beans.

  
Kenma was upset. And he didn't understand why he was upset, which was making it much worse. Every time he heard Kuroo's voice cooing at Tsukishima over the counter, his stomach curdled and bubbled with rage. _But why?_ He kept asking himself, letting the rest of the coffee drip while he moved to make Kuroo's drink.

  
"Drink" was a questionable term for the cup of liquid sugar Kuroo ordered every chance he got. Which was practically every day. A twenty-one ounce caramel double chocolate chip frappucino with whipped cream laced inside and extra caramel drizzle inside the cup and on top was his poison, and it practically made Kenma sick just making it. He would never understand how Kuroo could consume something so sugary, and _it was sugary._ He'd tried it once, he swore he almost went into shock.  
As Kuroo's diabetes was blending in the diary blender, Kenma returned his attention to Tsukishima's drink, dousing it with a few shots of soymilk before lidding it and slipping the hot beverage into a cup sleeve, sliding it across the open area to the other blonde.

  
"Thanks," he said, and Kenma only responded with a nod, walking off to finish Kuroo's drink. By now, a couple people had entered the shop, so he needed to finish his sugar fix and get him out of his hair. He prepped the cup as he always did: caramel drizzle on the bottom and the side, pour in a tad of the mix, whipped cream, mix, whipped cream, mix--so on and so forth, until he'd reached the top of his massive sugar heart attack and drizzled it with a cascade of caramel. He lidded it as well, pushing it over to Kuroo.

  
"You're the reason we always run out of caramel and whipped cream," Kenma chided at him, Kuroo giving him a pleased smirk as he picked up his drink.

  
"That just means you're doing our job right."

  
"Get out of my cafe." Kenma hissed, walking towards the now waiting customers. "You're holding up my line."

  
"Your line? Ohoho, excuse me, King Pudding Head of Barista Land." He teased, getting ignored by Kenma. "Wait, hey," Kuroo said, the change of tone in his voice making Kenma freeze and look back at him. "What was that about? Earlier?"

  
"I don't know what you're talking about."

  
"Kenma."

  
"Kuro."

  
"Don't play dumb," Kuroo said, his voice lowering. "You totally--"

  
"P-Pardon me!" A nervous looking young woman said, her face a blush. "I-I hate to interrupt, but I-I need to get coffee f-for my co-workers and I only have a certain amount of t-time..."

  
"I'll be right with you," Kenma said to the young woman in a chill voice. "We'll talk later. At home."

  
"Fine," Kuroo relented, picking up his drink. "Thanks, pudding head."

  
Kenma huffed slightly at his own nickname, going over to the line--which reminded him, where the hell was Lev?--and helping the girl at the counter. As he made her drinks, he could see Kuroo and Tsukishima leaving, and a feeling of, dare he say, sadness hit his stomach.  
What the hell was going on with him? Kuroo was just his good--no, his best friend. Sure, they lived together, solely for the convenience of the shared expenses and location, but it was hardly anything to feel a sort of jealousy over when Kuroo brought a guy to his job.  
_So why_ , Kenma pondered, placing the young woman's--Yachi, rather-- cups into a holder, _do I feel this way?_

  
\--------------------------------

  
"Lev, you were late again. For the third time in the last two weeks." Kenma said to the tall half Russian. Lev had showed up nearly ten minutes after his shift started, with no call or warning or otherwise. Kenma, being the assistant manager and the only other person on the front in that time, was responsible when the employees didn't show up on time. "Get here on time. Or at least call if you'll be late."

  
"I'm sorry, Kenma-san!" The tall male whined, looking up from his cleaning. It was closing time, and the day had gone relatively slow, as expected for a Sunday. "I won't be late going forward, I promise!"

  
"You said that the first time."

  
"Ah--" Lev started, realizing what Kenma said was, in fact, true. "Well...I....something...came up."

  
Kenma picked up on the hesitant tone in Lev's voice, and...was that a blush on his face? Just as the blonde opened his mouth to speak on it, the doors rattled open.  
A soaking wet male entered--when did it start raining?-- shivering as he shuffled to the counter. Kenma visibly shuddered as the other walked closer, the idea of having to clean up the wet, rain induced mess unappealing to the short male. Oh well. He could always make Lev do it.

  
"My, my, it's raining like craaazy." The male breathed, wiping some wet hair that stuck to his forehead away, the brown strands messily plastered to his head. "You're lucky, it's nice and warm in here. Maybe I'll camp out here, until the rain lets up."

  
_Oh no you don't,_ was the first thought that came to mind as Kenma tapped his fingers along the counter edge. He wanted to go home, and like hell if this guy was going to keep him grounded here longer than he needed to be.

  
"What can I get for you?"

  
"A large caramel mocha frappuccino with extra, extra, extra caramel and is it possible to get some chocolate chips in that?"

  
Kenma was a bit confused as to why, after coming in shivering from the cold rain, this random customer asked for a cold drink. Kenma would hardly understand the logic behind these types of people. He pinned in the drink info, and Lev was already on it, grabbing their largest cup.

  
"Wait--" the customer said, making Kenma and Lev freeze. "I want _you_ to make it."

  
Kenma glanced up at Lev, who was looking back at him. _You_? Kenma seemed to ask with his eyes, his thin eyebrows curved inward in confusion.

  
Not me, _you_ , Lev answered with a look of his own, setting the cup down next to Kenma and moving out of dodge. Kenma wasn't sure if he liked the grin that was on the male's face as he uncapped the Sharpie that sat in front of the register.

  
"Your name?" Kenma asked, trying to remain as cordial as possible while expressing his dislike of this situation in a somewhat obvious way.

  
"Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru."

  
"Okay. Coming right up."

  
"Thanks, Kozume-saaan~"

  
Kenma rolled his eyes once his back was turned, as it was obvious Oikawa whatere had read his name off the apron. _What's with his diabetes inducing drink too?_ Kenma wondered, ignoring as Oikawa started to make conversation with Lev. Lev, being very social to begin with, took to their dialogue and they soon got on the topic of different coffee products and pastries and which one was their favorite.

  
"Which one is Kozume-san's favorite?" Oikawa asked, his gaze boring a hole into Kenma, who'd chosen to keep his back turned throughout this whole ordeal.

  
"I don't have one."

  
"You're no fun." Oikawa pouted.

  
"Here you go," Kenma replied, handing the brunet his drink and handing him a straw. "That'll be 585 yen."

  
"Oh my," Oikawa whistled, pulling out his wallet. "My sweet tooth will be the end of my poor budget."

  
"Oh, oh, oh! Kenma-san, can I use my barista power on him?" Lev asked like an excited puppy, earning a confused yet amused look from Oikawa. Kenma mentally facepalmed, as Lev still hadn't gotten the idea that baristas giving out free things from time to time was supposed to be a secret, let alone that it wasn't called barista power. Not to mention that he'd already used his "barista power" four times today. For a twenty-one year old, Lev was incredibly childish. He really hadn't changed much since high school.

  
"Sure." Kenma said, taking the opportunity to escape from the two. "I'll be in the back, we need to start inventory."

  
Kenma hurried away, ignoring the rushed call from Oikawa, sighing lightly as he looked for the inventory clipboard. He couldn't imagine Oikawa would actually wait until the rain ended to leave, so he checked his phone and replied to a few messages--one of which was a message from Kuroo asking about dinner plans--before returning back out.

  
_Why_.

  
"Uh, Kenma-san, Oikawa-san would like an application form."

  
Kenma simply stared at the brunet who was still there, by some demonic witchcraft, his face one of unamusement as he walked back into the back, returning with an application form.

  
"Here you go."

  
"Thanks, Kenma-san~" OIkawa purred, taking the paper from Kenma.

  
Kenma shot Lev a glare, who returned his look with an apologetic glance as Oikawa requested a pen and started to fill out the application on a nearby table. Kenma pulled Lev to the side, his voice in the trained, low whisper he'd mastered over the years.

  
"Lev, why is he still here?"

  
"Well, he asked for a form right when you left, so..."

  
Kenma huffed lightly, handing Lev an inventory sheet. "Just get started on this checklist."

  
"Yes, Kenma-san!"

  
Kenma and Lev worked to stock and mark inventory, Kenma quietly cursing Kuroo when Lev informed him that they were starting to run out of caramel. After a while, Oikawa was back at the counter, vying for Kenma's attention.

  
"I'm all done, Kenma-san," He cooed, Kenma taking the paper in his hands. "Thanks for the frappuccino, it's great." He glanced out the window, seeing that the rain let up a bit. "Well, the rain's finally going."

  
_And you should too,_ was Kenma's snarky thought.

  
"I'll be off. See you later, Lev, Kenma-san. I look forward to working with you." He gave the two baristas a wave, only getting one in return as he skipped toward the door, drink in hand. "Oh, Kenma! That number on my application, you should call it sometime." With that, Oikawa Tooru disappeared out the door with a wink.

  
"Oooooh, Kenma-san's getting hit on by a cute guuuuy~" Lev cooed, looking down and nudging the short blonde. Kenma was staring out the doorway where Oikawa left, trying to process whatever the hell just happened. Once he understood, he began to speak.

  
"Lev..."

  
"Hm?"

  
"I hope you know that "barista power" of yours comes out of your paycheck."

  
"W-Whaaaa!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character, but I can't help but feel that I'm failing horribly DX. Anywho, I will attempt to post the next part ASAP. 
> 
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr: @sociallyawkwardsetter


	2. Step Two: Invite Your New BF Over For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma comes home, expecting at least a nice, relaxing evening at home, and some one-on-one time with his best buddy.  
> Unfortunately, this turns out not to be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I'm so impatient, I just had to post it now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check out my trashy Tumblr, if you'd like ;D:  
> @sociallyawkwardsetter

The sound of keys jingling in the door made Kuroo look towards the studio style apartment's entry, the sound soon showing the tall male's best friend walking inside their home. Kenma sighed quietly, taking off his semi-wet sneakers and setting his umbrella down, brushing his bleached hair out of his eyes as his small feet made little 'Tmp tmp tmp' noises across the hardwood floor.

 

"K-e-n-m-a~" Kuroo called, smiling at the shorter. Kenma let out a small sound of acknowledgement, sliding into the kitchen bar stool. "I see you got caught in the rain," Kuroo snorted. "That sucks."

 

"It could be worse," Kenma replied, tapping at his phone. He was silent for a while, occupied with some email about a game release. Kuroo was used to Kenma fading in and out their conversations, so he just waited a bit before proceeding to ask his question. "So how was your  day, King Pudding Head of Barista Land?"

 

"Some guy tried to hit on me today." Kenma answered after a moment or two, his head then jerking up. "What's with that name? Don't call me that."

 

"Woah, woah, woah, what?" Kuroo asked, his lips curling into a cocky grin as he turned to face Kenma, his hand securely holding a pan handle that was cooking on the stove. "Getting hit on, eh?" He teased, making Kenma roll his eyes. "Guess your charming personality is so unresistable."

 

"Shut up before you burn your hand again."

 

"Don't leave me hanging, Pudding," he smirked. "I want to hear all about it."

 

"It was dumb. He came in before we closed and applied for a job after he got one of your sugar concentrated drinks. And he told me to call his number that he put on the application."

 

"Well did you?"

 

"Why would I?"

 

"Kenma," Kuroo said dramatically, placing a hand on his chest.  "Didn't I teach you better than that, in all our years together as friends?"

 

"If I've learned anything from you, it's how to get early onset diabetes."

 

"Ha, ha, ha." Kuroo sneered. "Seriously Kenma. You should call him." The dark haired male grinned, turning back to the stove. "Then you, Tsukki, and I can have a double date."

 

On the mention of the other blonde, Kenma fell silent. Now why on earth would Kuroo bring that sore topic up? Kenma's silence made Kuroo turn around again.

"And speaking of," he started, his tone as serious as it was earlier. Shit. "What was with you and Tsukki earlier?"

 

"That's a very general question." Kenma mumbled, tapping at his phone with a bored expression on his face.

 

"Kenma, I'm serious." 

 

Kenma glanced up, his amber orbs meeting the dark irises of his friend. He fought back a ver involuntary blush as they stared at one another.

 

"You were being extra cold to Tsukki today. You never get like that unless you don't like someone."

 

"He was talking about Hinata."

 

"He and Hinata never really got along, and you know it."

 

"Your point?"

 

"My point is,” Kuroo said, giving Kenma a look. “That's not all there is to it. Since when did you become Chibi's guardian angel?"

 

"Since today." Kenma replied, sliding out of the stool and walking to the fridge, hiding his face inside. Kuroo walked over to it, looking down at him over the fridge door.

_ Damn his height _ , the blonde thought, trying to keep his face from looking too inconspicuous.

 

"What?"

 

"Kenma."

 

"Kuro."

 

"Kenma, you're playing a game."

 

"What game? I'm not even playing anything. How rude."

 

"Goddammit, Kenma." Kuroo huffed, his eyebrows creasing downwards into a frown. "Just tell me what your deal is with Tsukishima.”

 

“I won’t, because there isn’t any “deal.” Kenma replied, pulling out a slice of apple and giving it a sniff. It seemed to be questionably old, and Kenma had to fight his strongest desires for apple pie in order to chuck it. He was trying his best to keep Kuroo from prying any more than he had already. It worked well enough, as Kuroo sighed, walking back over to the stove.

 

“Well, good. Because he’s coming over for dinner.”

 

_ Excuse me, what? _

 

Kenma slowly closed the refrigerator door, looking at Kuroo, bewildered.

 

“What?”

 

“Coming. Over. For. Dinner. Tsukishima. Tonight.” Kuroo said, eying Kenma skeptically. “Is that an issue?”

 

No, is what Kenma knew he should say, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to spend time with Tsukishima in his own home. That he shared. With Kuroo. Who was his boyfriend now, apparently. No, was the “right” answer, but Kenma was having trouble making himself say it.

 

“Not….at all.”

 

Kuroo grinned, turning off the stove burner. “You know Kenma, I actually want you to like Tsukki,” Kuroo started, Kenma rolling his eyes at the other’s nickname for his new lover interest. “You’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t have to feel bad being with him when you don’t like him.”

 

“I never said I didn’t like him.”

 

“I just want you to try and give him a chance. Tsukki thought you were pretty cool.” Kuroo chimed, reaching in the cabinets and pulling down three plates. Kenma found himself wishing that there were only two plates in his hands when the doorbell rang. Kuroo and Kenma both looked at one another simultaneously.

“I’ll--”

“I’ll get it,” Kenma said, his sock covered feet slipping against the hardwood floor a few times before he regained his balance,  shuffling the rest of the way. When he came to the door, he unlocked it, pulling it open.

"Oh--" Tsukishima said, obviously looking surprised when he saw the shorter male in front of the door. He quickly regained his composure, pushing up his glasses as he greeted Kenma. "Good evening, Kozume."

"Evening. Come in." 

Kenma moved out of the way, allowing the blonde to enter, only to be stopped when Tsukishima pulled a bottle out of his bag, handing it to Kenma.

"Sorry for the intrusion.  I brought a gift."

Kenma took the bottle of what seemed to be alcohol, giving a small nod of appreciation as he lead Tsukishima to their kitchen. It annoyed Kenma when Kuroo almost leaped over the table to get to their guest. 

"Tsukki~" He purred, catching the blonde by the waist and planting a kiss on his forehead. Tsukishima's cheeks stained a slight pink as he let out a huff, looking away.

"You're so clingy."

"You're such a  _ tsundere _ , Tsukki."

"Shut up."

Kenma rolled his eyes as he set the utensils on the table. He never liked PDA, but Kuroo could really overdo it. It was incredibly annoying.

"The table is set," Kenma said blandly, his expression mundane as he sat down, scrolling through his phone with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. Kuroo chuckled, still cuddling with Tsukishima, who was trying to escape from his grasp.

"Let me go, geez. I just got inside."

"Don't wanna~"

Kenma was not sure he could handle a whole dinner full of this.

Kuroo finally let Tsukishima go, who took a seat next to Kenma. The bleached blonde unconsciously scooted away, closer to the other seat which he assumed Kuroo would be sitting in. As they sat in silence, Kenma ignoring the occasional glances from the other seated male, Kuroo walked over with the pan, a penne pasta dish inside of it, setting it on the table and then moving to the chair. Kenma sat up, looking at Kuroo with confusion as he started to move the chair.

"What are you...." He said quietly, until it hit him.

That  _ bastard  _ was moving his chair to sit next to  _ fucking  _ Tsukishima.

To add insult to injury, he looked at Kenma, chair in hand, expecting him to just  _ scoot  _ over. Kenma was beyond done. The shorter of the three males stood, pissed beyond belief.

"I just remembered something. Gotta go." Kenma said, excusing himself. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Kenma, wha--"

Kenma had already grabbed his jacket, forgetting his umbrella as he slipped on his shoes, leaving the house.

His keys jiggled as he marched to the elevator, moving swiftly along the hallways. He could not believe this. Kuroo could always be really idiotic and overdo things, but moving his goddamn chair to sit closer to his boyfriend, whom he'd probably spent the whole day with already, was ridiculous. He was not going to subject himself to something so juvenile. A part of him was annoyed by that, but another part was upset about something else. Yet again, he couldn't place it.

He'd normally be the one to keep a level head about his emotions, but something had really snapped in him today. As the elevator sounded and opened, he sighed, leaning against the back wall and closing his eyes.

Maybe he hadn't had enough coffee.

He'd stormed out essentially. That was hardly normal for Kenma at all. Especially considering that he was pretty vocal with how he felt when it came to Kuroo's shenanigans. But today...

He just couldn't handle seeing him so...flirtatious.

Kuroo had always been that way, and Kenma was used to his meaningless words and purring voices that he'd flaunt around so carelessly. He'd flirted with Kenma countless of times, so much so that Kenma was practically immune to his teasing words. However, seeing him actually flirt with his boyfriend was a lot different. Seeing him actually care about what he said....

It was too much for the blonde to handle. 

Luckily he knew just the place to go to blow off some steam.

\---------

"Kenma!"

Kenma couldn't help the small smile that hit his lips as the short ginger opened the door, his personality as bubbly as ever. Shouyou was undoubtedly Kenma's second best friend, a very close companion that Kenma often went to whenever he needed a break from Kuroo. As he was dragged inside of Hinata's condo, Kenma was overloaded with a ton of questions.

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's only been a week."

"Seven days too long," Hinata whined, buzzing around Kenma with his unfaltering energy. "Ah, let me take your coat, Kenma." He zipped off to the coat rack near his front door and placed his friend's coat on top, soon returning and focusing all his attention on Kenma. 

"So, what brings you by?" He asked, digging in his fridge. "Tobio got dragged out to a volleyball game with Noya-senpai and Tanaka." Kenma gave his eyebrow a raise. Kageyama, Hinata's long time rival and boyfriend, also lived in the condo with the ginger, who was happily entertaining Kenma in their home. Kenma thought it was odd that he'd be hanging out with Karasuno's old libero and spiker, but Hinata soon explained.

"They literally kidnapped him," Hinata said, almost looking upset. "They wouldn't let me go with him, either. It was so unfair." He pouted, leaning against the counter. "But I get Kenma all to myself now, so I'm happy!"

Kenma was happy too, as he gave Hinata a sympathetic smile. He knew Shouyou was still crazy about volleyball, which he did play professionally now, but due to an undisclosed injury--which Kenma had his well grounded suspicions about-- he was taking a short break from his love. However, this gave him plenty of time to spend with Kenma. For now at least.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this," Kenma apologized after Hinata poured them both some tea. Shouyou shook his head. "It's no problem. I always love having you around." After a moment of silence from the two blowing on their tea, Shouyou spoke up again. "What brings you by?"

Kenma let out a long sigh, which Shouyou knew wasn't a good sign.

"You remember Tsukishima, right?"

Shouyou nodded, his face twisting into one of annoyance. "Yeah. He comes to our games from time to time. He can be an asshole."

Kenma had to resist letting out a chuckle from Hinata's statement, continuing while staring down into his tea. 

"He's...dating Kuroo now."

Shouyou, who'd started downing his tea, nearly spit it out. With liquid full cheeks, he stared at Kenma in shock. "Hep blut?!" The ginger exclaimed, his words muffled by the stuffed cheeks.

"Yeah," Kenma sighed, a small pout forming on his lips. "I don't care, but it's really annoying, seeing Kuroo flirt with him so shamelessly. He invited him over for dinner tonight. He had the  _ nerve  _ to move his chair, just so he could sit closer to Tsukishima. And then, he expected me to just scoot out the way, like it was no big deal."

"Oh..." Shouyou said, giving Kenma a look of empathy. "That must suck. Tsukishima's not a bad guy but...he can be a hard pill to swallow. He's so...so...sarcastic."

"I don't mind him, really. But...I just....I couldn't help but get mad when he came by the cafe with him today too. He was clinging to him like a puppy."

"How long have they been going out?"

"A week or two, by now."

"Geez. He even brought him to the cafe. Well...what did he say to you about him?"

"He said he wants me to like him." Kenma looked at Shouyou, his eyes trying to mask the pangs of pain that were stabbing his heart. "But...I don't want to like him, Shou. It...makes me so angry. I don't have any right to feel so upset but...I do. We're just friends, after all."

"So...you don't know why you're so upset about it?"

"Not a clue. Which makes it worse. Normally I'm really in tune with my feelings, you know."

Shouyou nodded, his eyebrows knitting into a frown as he gave Kenma's words a thought. "Hmm...."

"What is it?"

"I've got it!" Hinata said suddenly. "Maybe you're so upset because you don't want to lose Kuroo to Tsukishima!"

Kenma blinked. What on earth did that even mean? Kenma knew he couldn't lose Kuroo to Tsukishima, because he didn't have him in the first place. He hardly noticed how that made him boil with anger, trying to figure out what Hinata could possibly mean.

"Kuroo's your best friend. You've been through practically everything together," Shouyou started, setting his tea down. "So now that he's got a boyfriend, you feel like your place as his best friend is going to be threatened. You think you're going  to be replaced by Tsukishima."

While Shouyou wasn't wrong, Kenma couldn't help but feel that wasn't all there was to it. Kuroo had dated other guys before, but it had never made Kenma feel this upset. Then again, maybe because of how differently Kuroo was treating Tsukishima compared to his other dates...

"I guess," Kenma said, shrugging. This whole situation was starting to get on his nerves.  Shouyou picked up on his increased frustration, tapping his hands on the counter.

"Well, you look like you need a break from thinking about it. Wanna go play Mario Cart?"

The idea of playing the classic game made Kenma's ears perk up, blinking up at Shouyou, whose lips curled upwards into a wide grin. 

The answer  was yes.

\-------------------

"Don't you do it."

"Beg me not to."

"I swear to God Kenma, if you do it, I'm kicking you out of my house."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Challenge accepted."

"O-Okay, okay, let's be rational here. You don't do it, I'll let you win, fair and square, alright?"

"Won't be fair that way. Besides, you like to play dirty. You're stalling for time,  _ Shouyou _ ."

" _ Kenma _ , you put that damn blue shell down."

" _ Never _ ."

"Kenma," Shouyou pleaded, his wide brown eyes looking at his friend with pity. "Have mercy on me."

"Mercy is for the weak," Kenma hissed, pressing down on the controller and doing the deed. Shouyou let out a wailing "Nooooooo!" as the fate sealing blue shell came flying from Toad's car, zooming its' way through the course and crashing into Mario, ruining Shouyou's chances for first place. Toad zoomed by, celebrating his virtual victory as Kenma let out a rare evil laugh, Shouyou mourning his loss with a groan.

"You're heartless, Kenma."

"That's ten to one, Shouyou. Suck it."

Shouyou huffed, plopping down on his couch and sighing. As much as he hated losing, he was glad that their competition had taken Kenma's mind off of the stressful events of the day. He glanced at the clock that sat nearby, seeing how late it was.

"Oi..." he sighed, flopping on his stomach. "Hey, it's getting late. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No," Kenma said, suddenly feeling guilty. He'd taken up all of Shouyou's time with his venting and emotional stuff, he hadn't even considered that maybe Shouyou had things to do the next day.

"Any classes?"

"Not until later in the day..." Kenma said, shifting in his spot on the floor. He wanted to ask Shouyou if he wanted him to leave but...he couldn't bring himself to do so. He wasn't ready to go back home and deal with Kuroo tonight. Unexpectedly, Shouyou's eyes sparkled as he jumped up.

"Then we can have a sleepover!" He cried, wincing as he landed. "Ow."

"Don't injure yourself, Shouyou, you don't want to be out any longer than you are..." Kenma said, Shouyou only waving him off as the idea took hold of him. 

"So what about it, Kenma? A sleepover, like old times."

Kenma had been able to have a handful of sleepovers with Shouyou back in highschool and college. Practice games turned into over-night stays and Karasuno/Nekoma slumber parties. In college, all-nighters often morphed into coffee riddled dorm sleep overs which hardly any sleep actually occurred. Kenma and Shouyou always had really fun sleep overs...why stop now?

"I would love that, actually." Kenma said, sighing in relief. Shouyou bounded up, whizzing around the apartment with his maniac speed. 

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed, yelling from the hallway. He skidded to a stop as he looked back into the living room. "That'll show Kageyama, playing volleyball without me. He'll miss out on all the fun we're gonna have!"

Kenma couldn't help but laugh at the ginger. He was ever grateful for a friend like Shouyou. Shouyou never cared what he was doing or how he felt himself. He was always there for Kenma, or anybody who truly needed him, no questions asked. Even now, offering to hold a sleepover with Kenma...it really made him want to cry. Shouyou was really a better friend than he could ever ask for. 

"Kenma!" Shouyou called from what sounded like the bedroom. "You gotta help me find the air mattress!"

"Coming," Kenma replied, standing up and walking out of the living room and locating the ginger. 

\------------

Shouyou and Kenma laid under their blanket fort, sweets stolen from Kageyama's stash laying all around them. Bowls of half eaten ice cream sat on their stomachs as the two giggled and spoke, weird conversations of late night slumber parties taking over.

"So, Kenma," Shouyou said after a small bout of laughing. "What are you gonna do? About Kuroo, I mean." 

Kenma sighed, giving his shoulders a shrug. "Suffocate him with a pillow as he sleeps?"

Shouyou burst into a fit of sleepy giggles, Kenma joining him, their faces turning red as they started losing the ability to breathe. After a short while, they recomposed themselves, and Kenma started again. 

"I don't know." He admitted, poking at the melting ice cream in his hands. "I get what you're saying, about me being upset about losing him but...I can't help but think...maybe it's more than just losing a friend."

Shouyou's eyebrows curved upwards in confusion as he shifted his position, lying on his stomach. "What do you mean?"

Kenma hated how a blush forced itself onto his cheeks, poking and prodding at the ice cream as he started to answer.

"I think...I might have a crush on Kuroo."

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Step Three: Dip Him in the Friend  zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is moving away from denial and has come to accept his very ill-timed crush on Kuroo.
> 
> Too bad the friend zone has his name on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not rushing these chapters. I feel like I always do that whenever I get excited about writing a story.   
> Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors and enjoy~ uwu

It was now eleven in the morning as Kenma walked back into his home, silently happy that Kuroo was out at work. He wasn't sure he could face him yet, after his revelation to Hinata yesterday night.

\------------

"You...have a crush...on  _ Kuroo _ ?"

Kenma's face reddened as the words left Hinata's mouth. As he processed what he'd just said, he knew it was true. It was the only logical explanation to his strong dislike for Kuroo's relationship with Tsukishima. Perhaps part of it was, indeed, his fear of losing Kuroo, but his fear was rooted in a different place than Shouyou initially thought.

"I...think I might." Kenma sighed, averting his eyes. "I was just thinking about it and...it seems like the only reason why I'd take his relationship so seriously." He huffed, his thin eyebrows creasing downwards. "Goddammit."

"I'm sorry, Kenma." Shouyou said, setting his ice cream to the side and resting his head on Kenma's shoulder. "That must really suck. How are you going to manage?"

"I don't know..." Kenma lamented, also putting down his ice cream and shifting, looking at Hinata. "I can't even stand hearing Kuroo talk about Tsukishima. The very thought just makes my blood boil...God, I hate this."

"Well..." Shouyou said, letting out a small hum of thought. "Did you want to tell him?"

\----------------

Kenma  _ wanted  _ Kuroo to go back to being single, if not for Kenma's own sanity but for his longing for his time with Kuroo before. Now with Tsukishima in the picture, Kenma was certain his time with Kuroo would be drastically different. He would be sharing his best friend--and crush too, apparently--with someone else. 

Kenma wasn't ready for that level of loneliness. 

Kenma and Kuroo had always been friends since they were children, and Kenma was used to having time away from Kuroo, but the hardest part about their friendship was Kuroo's slightly older status. He'd been the one to go off to junior high first, leaving Kenma alone in his last year. The same thing happened in highschool, and lastly in college, when Kuroo graduated, leaving Kenma alone at Nekoma yet again. High school was easier to handle, since he had the whole volleyball team as his friends, but he still missed his best friend, even if he didn't say it outright. Plus, Kuroo was close enough where he could visit, so Kenma was never too detached.

But this was much different. Kuroo had his emotions invested into someone else, and Kenma was going to have to live with that. 

As he closed the door, Kenma's mind was flowing with so many thoughts, he hardly noticed the tall, dark haired male laying on the couch. It took the blonde a solid five minutes to realize that he was not alone. Upon hearing Kuroo clear his throat, Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Holy shit," He breathed, his hand to his heart as it pounded hard in his chest. "You scared me, Kuro."

"Sorry," Kuroo replied groggily, suggesting that he hadn't intended to startle the other. "Glad you're back."

"Yeah..." Kenma mumbled, not all that happy to see Kuroo just yet. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I was only going in to cover for Taketora," He yawned, sitting up. "But he called back in, so I stayed home. I was waiting for you to get back, so I crashed on the couch." Kenma instantly felt a pang of guilt. He didn't even tell Kuroo where he was going yesterday night...it almost warmed his cold little heart to hear the Kuroo tried to wait up for him.

"Oh. Sorry. For not telling you where I was."

"It's okay," Kuroo said, rubbing his eyes. His voice was still raspy and deep from sleeping, and Kenma fought hard not to blush at the sight in front of him. Kuroo's bed head was always a mess, but in the morning, it was a beautifully disheveled mess that Kenma loved running his hands through while Kuroo was trying to get his bearings. His face had a sleepiness to it, in an oddly attractive way, and his eyes were always extra pointed when he first woke up.

Kuroo was a literal hot mess.

"Did I do something, yesterday?"Kuroo asked, looking up at Kenma. "You looked really pissed when you left."

Kenma wasn't surprised that Kuroo hadn't seen anything wrong with what happened last night. Kuroo was observant, to a fault, but some things really went over his head. Though Kenma knew his getting so upset was a little unwarranted. Kuroo had a right to want to sit next to his boyfriend, after all.

"No," Kenma lied, turning and digging in the refrigerator. "I was just mad about something else."

Kuroo's eyebrows raised, his head tilting as he stood. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Kenma replied, taking out a water bottle and untwisting the cap, sipping the cool liquid. Kuroo looked at Kenma suspiciously. 

"Kenma...you've been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I should be more specific," Kuroo said, tapping his fingers against the counter. "Ever since I mentioned dating Tsukishima, you've been pretty moody."

Kenma's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Kuroo, who was staring right back at him. Geez, was he being that obvious? Kuroo's dark-eyed gaze soon became too much for Kenma, making him turn his amber eyes away. 

"I'm not moody."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"...."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Kenma let out a small huff of frustration. Kuroo always did this, and it really, really sucked how observant he was. He knew Kenma so well that he could always pick up on even the slightest change in his mood. It sure didn't help that Kenma was being a bit more obvious than normal, either. 

The clock read eleven thirty. Kenma had class in an hour.

"I need to start getting ready for class," Kenma said lamely, taking his water bottle and trying to escape this very awkward situation. Kuroo, however, had other plans. 

"Fine. I'll get ready with you, because you're going to answer my question."

"You didn't even ask a question."

"I don't have to. You know what I want to know, Kenma."

Kenma brushed off Kuroo's words as he walked towards his room, but was baffled to see Kuroo following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I told you," Kuroo said, hands being stuffed into his pockets. "I'm not leaving you alone until you address the issue at hand."

"There is no issue, unless you make it one."

"Well, I'm making it one."

Kenma cut his eyes at Kuroo, finding his persistence more than annoying. "Fine."

"Fine."

"I hope you're okay with seeing me changing," Kenma retorted after some long silence in his room as he stood, clothes in hand. Kuroo crossed his arms, obviously undeterred. 

"We've known each other since we were children. I doubt seeing a little skin will scare me away."

Kenma couldn't help but feel a bit insulted at how casually Kuroo took his changing, making it obvious that the dark haired male didn't think past their friendship when it came to Kenma stripping down. It was irritating, in a very weird way. Even so, Kenma wasn't all that comfortable with it himself, as he was more private with most of his dealings anyway, and he blushed, looking away.

"At least turn around..." He mumbled weakly, shuffling in place. Kuroo let out a sound of disapproval, making a point as he noisily turned around, away from his friend. Kenma took the chance to change as quickly as possible, trying not to blush as the thought of Kuroo just glancing over at him anyway seized his mind. He blushed even harder when his mind quickly dismissed the idea as a pathetic dream. Kenma was soon clothed in his ensemble for the day, sticking with his normal get-up of a slightly over-sized navy blue sweater--for warmth, of course--a black button up shirt peeking out at the collar, and one pair of his expansive collection of black fitted jeans. He sighed, smoothing down his outfit and looking in the mirror, noting how he should probably do something with his hair, as the roots were showing a bit much again. He found himself relishing in the times Kuroo had deemed his nickname "pudding head", from all the times Kenma had been too lazy to get his roots dyed as they grew out. 

The memory nearly broke his heart. But it also gave him some good insight into how to go about getting Kuroo off his back.

"Kuro..." Kenma started, turning back around. Kuroo took Kenma's speaking as a sign that he could turn around, doing so as he raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I...I don't..." 

"You don't....?"

Kenma was never good with words. He hated having to express how he felt with communication, especially with other people. That was what was so special about Kuroo. Kenma hardly ever had to speak what he felt. Kuroo could always just tell, no questions asked. As the blonde struggled to find the right wording, he regretted all those times he wished Kuroo wouldn't read him so well.

But even if he did, he'd probably find out what was really bothering Kenma, and everything would go to hell.

"I don't want to lose your friend," Kenma blurted. 

_ What the fuck. _

Kuroo's eyes brightened in amusement at Kenma's wording slip up.

"You don't want to lose...my friend?"

_ Goddammit _ . Kenma huffed at his fumbled words, still averting his eyes from the other as he silently cursed his horrible attempt at using words properly.

"What I mean is," he breathed, finally looking up at Kuroo. "I don't want to lose you, as my best friend. That...that's why...I've been so moody. About you. And Tsukishima."

So he was feeding Kuroo a heaping pile of bullshit with this stunt, but Kenma knew this was the only way to go about it without making a big mess of their friendship at the moment. Maybe he'd get his chance to truly tell Kuroo how he felt. But for now, he was stuck watching his best friend's gaze go from surprised, to relaxed, to sympathetic.

God, he hated this.

"Pudding," Kuroo cooed in an empathetic tone. "You'll never lose me as a best friend. You know that."

_ Do I? _ Kenma wondered as he began to respond. "I mean...I guess. But you're already spending so much time with him. And you're bringing him everywhere."

"I've only brought him to your job and our apartment  _ once _ , Kenma."

"You say that like you're not going to bring him over again." Which would be desirable, but not very realistic. Kuroo sighed, letting out a small, breathy chuckle.

"Who knew apathetic Kenma could get jealous too?" Kuroo teased, and Kenma had to resist throwing a projectile at him, whatever it may be. "I guess you're right about that, though. Would it make you feel better if I laid off bringing Tsukki around you for a little while? Or at least until you're more receptive of him. I don't want you scaring away my boyfriend. He's actually quite sensitive, you know."

Kenma could really give a rat's ass about how  _ sensitive  _ Kuroo's  _ Tsukki  _ was, at this point. But Kenma had come this far. He had to keep playing the part of "concerned best friend who doesn't want to lose their tight bond".

"I'd appreciate it," Kenma said quietly, his head tilting to the side slightly. "It's going to take some getting used too..."

Before Kenma knew it, Kuroo was holding him in a tight hug. Which was nice. Until he started cooing over him. 

Dear God, kill me now.

"Aw, the precious pudding cup was scared he'd lose his beloved Kuro~" The tall male hummed, making Kenma wish he had actual claws so he could get Kuroo off of him. He was stuck in his hold, with an obviously annoyed look etched on his face until Kuroo released him, grinning that stupid shit-eating grin that Kenma loved and hated at the exact same time.

"How about this," Kuroo started, still grinning widely. " We can still do our thing, every Saturday night. We play games and shit talk like always, and it'll just be our time. That okay?"

Sure, it was okay. It was perfectly fine, if Kenma really was satisfied with the excuse he'd given Kuroo to explain his mood. But Kenma knew it was not really fine. Fine was a horrible word for whatever this was.

There go those words again.

"...Okay."

Kuroo beamed, still grinning his cocky grin as he ruffled Kenma's hair. He was obviously happy, seeing as he wasn't dealing with his best friend hating his new lover. Kenma was simply surprised that Kuroo bought all the shit he'd just sold to him. 

"Besides," Kuroo said, starting to leave Kenma's room. "I wouldn't want to lose my best friend, either."

As endearing as that was supposed to sound, Kenma knew it was only confirmation for what just happened. 

Kozume Kenma had now found himself in the Bermuda Triangle of zones.

The ultimate, complete, wizard-of-all-relationships sealed,

_ Friendzone. _

He only hoped his face didn't register the pure torment that tore through his soul at the realization. 

"I've got to get to class," was all Kenma said, his voice cool and his heart disappearing by the second. Kuroo snickered, snaking out of his room. "Talk to you later, pudding cup."

Once Kuroo was out of dodge, Kenma had to really process what had just happened. He'd totally bullshitted his way out of an unavoidable and prone to be awkward conversation with his best friend, only to be steered into the friendzone. All while keeping a pretty much normal apathetic Kenma face.

_ Screw Leonardo _ , Kenma thought as he grabbed his bag of textbooks.  _ I'm the one who deserves a goddamn Oscar. _

 


	4. Step Four: Hire a Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has another encounter with a certain brunette, and a rather unpleasant revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to get out, but hopefully I'll be able to get out updates more consistently going forward. Thanks to who have bene reading. You may have noticed I changed the name of the story, so you aren't going crazy. (previous name: How To Make a Jealous Barista)

Kenma roamed around the cafe, wiping down tables and countertops, his other co-workers talking and joking as they prepared drinks, recovering from the mob of people who had just invaded their store for the past half hour. Kenma listened to them but didn't say much, his mind occupied with his plans and responsibilities for the rest of the week. He had to balance out the registers before he went home today, which was always a really taxing assignment, along with write out the shifts for the next day. He was glad their manager, Takeda-Sensei, was around, as he could relax and just make coffee without worrying about his managerial duties for the time being. As he continued wiping down the counters, the doors jingled open, signaling someone else was entering the shop. It was another down period, so it wasn't a huge deal. As Kenma looked up, he could feel his eyebrows form into a frown.

Oikawa gave Kenma a slim smile, making the bleached blonde frown even more. Why was the brunet wearing one of their aprons? Kenma was completely baffled as to why Oikawa looked as though he was coming in for work.

"There you are, Oikawa." Takeda-sensei said, smiling at the male that entered. Oikawa turned his grin from Kenma to the manager, showing off his pearly whites as they began to speak. Kenma made his way over from his spot near the door, listening to the conversation. He felt he had every right to, considering the fact that he was an assistant manager himself. Takeda-sensei noticed hm looming nearby, gesturing to Kenma, much to his surprise.

"Actually, since you're here, we might as well start your training today. Kenma is one of our best baristas, so you'll be learning how to brew from him." Oikawa gave him another grin.

Kenma looked alarmed but was hit with a wave of relief when Takeda-sensei informed the both of them that he wouldn't be learning from Kenma just yet, since he had just started. Oikawa was obviously trying to hide his disappointment, but Kenma was glad to hear this news, as he wandered away from the two and found himself next to Lev as Takeda-sensei began showing Oikawa some of the simple tasks required with being a cashier. 

"I can't believe he actually got hired here," Kenma said, watching him in his subtle way as Lev was practically staring the new worker down. It was obvious Lev was happy about the whole ordeal, much to Kenma's dismay.

"I'm so excited! Oikawa-san and I are gonna be great friends."

 

Why couldn't more people dislike people like Kenma did? More people like that needed to get hired here, he thought. Not social people like Lev and Oikawa. Coffee shops were never meant for socialization, in Kenma's opinion. He didn't let it get to him too much, however, as Takeda-sensei asked him to go on break. 

 

As the blonde sat alone in the back playing his video game in lovely silence, his mind was trained on fighting this stupid dragon he could never seem to defeat. He'd convinced himself to start playing Monster Hunter again, which he was starting to wonder if it were a mistake. This game always managed to frustrate the hell out of him. When the monster killed  him for the fourth time in a row, Kenma gave up, setting the device aside to avoid coming back to work in a foul mood. He took out his phone, scanning through it with a bored air. He looked on his Facebook, swiping through the newsfeed.

 

The first thing he was hit with was a picture of Shouyou and Kageyama, the two of them attending some sort of festival together. Shouyou had posted the picture, his caption for it ending with an adorable little heart at the end. Kenma tapped at the like button, continuing his scroll. Next was Akaashi; his status was a picture of him moving in with his long time boyfriend and good friend of Kuro's, Bokuto. 

Kenma sighed, suspecting a bit of a pattern with these pictures, but paying them no mind as he kept going. This time, it was Sugawara Koushi's status, the setter from Karasuno when Shouyou was a first year. Low and behold, he and his boyfriend Sawamura Daichi, were posting some ridiculous couple shot. The blonde continued to scroll. Taketora had tagged another former Karasuno teammate, some guy named Nishinoya? Kenma vaguely remembered the libero, but he found himself frowning as he saw this Nishinoya locking lips with Karasuno's old ace, Asahi. Taketora and his Karasuno twin Tanaka were in front of the couple, clearly egging them on. Kenma's frown worsened, as he continued scrolling. A part of him sensed he should stop, but he kept going anyway.

It was madness. Old friends and acquaintances that he'd managed to friend, each one with a fresh new status update flaunting their new or old relationships. Even Takeda-sensei had a picture with Ukai. Couple after couple after couple, Kenma suddenly realized he was surrounded by couples. He finally locked his phone with disgust. 

So, not only was he that one single friend, but he was that one single friend who was in love with someone who was already in a relationship.

Kenma had to hand it to himself. He was pretty fucked.

He only pressed the screen to glance at the time, happy to see it was time to clock back into work. As he pushed open the backroom door, his change in mood was pretty obvious to anyone who was paying attention. 

_Oh for fuck's sake_ , Kenma growled internally as he saw Yaku and Lev giving one another lovey-dovey eyes from across the barista counter. Kenma never liked dealing with people extensively in the first place, but this had got to be some sort of sick prank.

 

Except it wasn't a prank. It was his unfortunate life. As he started working on restocking their items in an attempt to get his mind off of things, someone made their way to the counter. Kenma expected Lev to get out of his love cloud and help the guest, but the half-Russian was far too infatuated with his boyfriend. Luckily, Yaku was a responsible human being, and he shooed Lev to going back to work. With a whine, Lev made his way over to the awaiting customer, taking their order and writing it on a cup. He slid it off to the side, obviously expecting Kenma to make the drink before he bounded back over to Yaku, who was scolding him for not being attentive to his job. Lev brushed it off and didn't notice the pissed off look in Kenma's eyes as he started making the stupid espresso. 

Someone, however, did notice.

"Hey," Oikawa said, picking up the box of cinnamon Kenma had been trying to pry open before Lev left him with a coffee to make. "Are you all right?"

Kenma gave Oikawa a pointed glare, making the brunet a bit fearful for his well-being. 

"I'm fine." Kenma said rigidly, pouring the shots into the cup. Oikawa hesitated, wondering if  he should risk talking to Kenma, as he was obviously not okay.

"Did something happen on you break...?"

_Yes, I just realized that I'm the only single person in my social circle and I'm going to be the third wheel practically everywhere I go_ , was what Kenma wanted to say, but he refrained, giving a half-hearted shrug before setting the cup of coffee down and trying to take the cinnamon from Oikawa, who had started opening the box. Oikawa let it go, letting the irate barista stock the seasoning. He noticed the angry glances he sent towards the couple at the end of the counter. It didn't take a genius to know that Kenma was upset about something they were doing. With a sigh, Oikawa quietly went over to Lev and Yaku.

"Hey, Lev, sorry to bother you, but would you mind showing me where we keep the whipped cream?"

Lev tried not to make his pout too obvious, but Yaku picked up on what Oikawa was trying to do. 

"Well, I've got to go," Yaku announced, pushing himself off the counter. "I'll talk to you later, Lev. Good luck with your training, Oikawa-san. Bye, Kenma!" He said, giving the bleached blond a wave. Kenma returned the gesture, staying silent as he continued pouring cinnamon into the canisters. Lev soon got over his disappointment from Yaku leaving, happily bounding over to aid Oikawa in his search for the whipped cream. Oikawa glanced at Kenma, who gave him a look and gave him a slight nod in appreciation. Maybe Oikawa wasn't as bad as Kenma initially thought.

 

As the day dragged on, Kenma's mood went back to normal, even adding input into conversations Lev and Oikawa were having behind the counter. As they bounced between serving coffee and pastries, dealing with the occasional wave of customers, and talking during down times and restocking, Kenma found himself observing the new worker in his practiced, subtle way. 

Oikawa was certainly social, which Kenma could have done without, but he could appreciate how he connected with seemingly everyone. He was pretty handsome, with his brown hair combed to the sides, matching his warm, chestnut colored eyes which sent small little shivers down anyone's spine if he looked at you. He got the attention of female and male customers alike, and his interaction with either suggested to Kenma that aside from him being a flirt, Oikawa could have gone either way. Though he did pick up on the extended glances Oikawa would occasionally throw his direction. Kenma didn't pay them any mind, focused on his job and observing Oikawa from a distance.

Oikawa had a natural ability to talk to even the most antisocial people. Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous as he watch the new worker coax smiles and conversations from people who hardly paid him any mind when he was standing on the cashier's end. In the end, as much as Kenma was opposed to Oikawa working there, he grew to understand why he was hired in the first place.

When Oikawa finally clocked out later that night, Kenma was occupied with wiping down the espresso makers, glancing up when he felt two eyes staring at him as Oikawa rested his head on his hands on the wooden counter.

"Hey," he cooed.

"...Hey."

"Can I place my order?"

Lev had clocked out a few hours before hand, leaving Kenma, Oikawa, and Takeda alone the rest of the shift. The late night crew wouldn't start pouring in until a little while later. Kenma sighed, setting his cloth down and stared at the other, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"I want the same thing I got the other day, please."

"Am I supposed to remember what that is?"

Oikawa feigned a hurt expression, placing his hand on his chest dramatically as his lips formed into a pout.

"I figured I would be more memorable to you than that, Kenma."

 

Kenma looked at him, unamused. He had way too many drink orders that he'd made to honestly care about what Oikawa ordered. He started to move away from the counter, making Oikawa take notice and try to stop him.

"Wait, wait, seriously." He said, making Kenma stop and come back. "A large--I mean venti-- caramel mocha frappuccino with extra, extra, extra caramel and chocolate chips." Kenma scribbled the order onto a venti iced coffee cup. "Please."

The bleached blond moved away from the counter, starting to scoop some ice into the diary blender. He didn't notice Oikawa was waiting at the counter, trying to start a conversation.

"So," he asked, finally catching Kenma's ear and making him turn around slightly. "What made you so upset earlier?"

"You're awfully nosy," Kenma retorted, pumping mocha and caramel syrup into the diary mix. 

"I am just a concerned co-worker."

"You literally just started working here."

"So? Does that mean I can't be concerned about my fellow peers?"

Kenma rolled his eyes, turning on the blender. Oikawa didn't let that deter him, continuing to speak with him, his voice forcing its way above the sound of the blender.

"Where do you go to school?" He asked, just as Kenma started turning the device off. Kenma dumped the frappuccino into OIkawa's cup before starting to answer. 

"Toukai Tech."

"Oh, cool. What are you studying?"

"Computer Programming. I minor in Music Theory."

"That's an interesting mix," the brunet noted, letting out a quiet thank you as Kenma handed him his drink. "Are you trying to become a producer?"

"No."

"Oh." Oikawa said, finding trying to talk with Kenma a bit more challenging than talking with other anti-social people. He made it hard to continue the conversation further, apparently. 

"So..." he hummed, trying again. "How long have you worked here?"

"Three years."

"Did you have a job before that?"

"No."

"You're not a very good conversationalist."

"You're not a very good mood reader."

Oikawa smirked. "I am. But if you want to get things done, sometimes you have to break past the mood."

"If you want people to not think you're annoying, that isn't a good practice."

"It works for me," Oikawa shrugged, chewing on the long straw resting in his drink. "I think you just don't like me."

"You don't say."

"Ouch, Kenma." Oikawa said, rearing back. "You're awfully sassy. Are you always like this?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

"Depends on when you ask me."

"I'm asking you now."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Kenma asked, getting exasperated with all of Oikawa's endless talk. 

"N-ope." He grinned, popping the "p" as he said it. "I never do anything on Wednesday nights."

"Maybe you should start."

Oikawa's lips curled into a grin. "How about I start with you?"

"Go home," Kenma said, ignoring the other's obvious attempts at flirting with him.

"Come ooooon, Keeeenma." he whined.

"Unlike you, I still have work."

"Until when?"

"Eight," Kenma had replied before realizing what he'd done. Shit. Oikawa's pouting face quickly turned upwards into a grin yet again. 

"That's only a half an hour from now. I'll wait, then."

"I don't know what you'd be waiting for," Kenma scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm not worried," The brunet purred, resting his head against his palm as he gazed at Kenma from the front of the counter. "I'm very persuasive."

"You sound like you're about to assault me. I'm fearing for my safety."

 

Oikawa only chuckled, walking away from the counter and sitting in the big chair inside the cafe. Kenma was glad he was going to at least leave him alone for the rest of his shift. The rest of his shift went by without a hitch, him being so preoccupied with work, he nearly forgot Oikawa was still there, waiting for him. Settling the registers didn't take long either, with Takeda-sensei having already started them. Once he was done and started making his way out of the door phone in hand, he was joined by Oikawa.

"You're still here?"

"I told you I was going to wait," Oikawa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kenma let out a frustrated huff. 

"I'm catching the train to my house."

"Which train?"

"The 478."

"Luckily, I embark on the same mode of transportation."

"How lucky." Kenma said unenthusiastically, brushing past the other in an attempt to walk faster.

"I get the sense that you don't want me to walk with you, Kenma."

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying," Kenma said blandly, still walking on, Oikawa gently running to keep up. 

"I'm sorry to annoy you," He replied, and Kenma could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I'll leave you alone if you want."

Kenma felt guilty for being so cold to Oikawa. He had only been trying to be friendly with him the whole day. He sighed, placing his phone in his pocket.

"No. It's fine. I'm just in a bad mood."

"What happened?" Oikawa asked him, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. Kenma glanced at him, feeling a bit embarrassed about telling him the full answer. Even just disclosing to him that he was the only single friend in his social circle was pretty pathetic. But as he glanced up into his warm, brown eyes, Kenma felt like he could tell Oikawa anything, and he wouldn't find it ridiculous at all. 

Huh. Kuroo's eyes did the same thing.

 

"I just..." The bleached blond started, pausing, then continuing on. "I'm the only single friend in my social circle. And it sucks, because I'm the third wheel all the time, it seems."

"Ah," Oikawa chuckled, tilting his head back. "I know how you feel."

"You...do?"

"Totally. I'm the only single one around my friends too." 

"But  you're always getting attention from pretty much everybody. How are you single?"

"Are you trying to say I shouldn't be single, Kozume Kenma?" Oikawa asked, his lips curling into a smirk. Kenma rolled his eyes, and Oikawa laughed before he shrugged. "I dunno. I just haven't really found anyone I'm really interested in yet. Although..." 

"Don't even think about it."

Oikawa's smirk grew, and Kenma had to resist punching at him. They continued walking in a nice silence, reaching the train and getting on together, still staying quiet until the train began to move.

"Where do you get off?" 

"Yosui."

"I get off a little after you, then."

"Hm."

"So why are you single?" Oikawa asked, his arm resting against the seat. Kenma was  hoping he could avoid this question, but it was apparently inevitable, with Oikawa around. "You're really cute, Kozume. Guys I know would be all over you."

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

"Kenma."

Kenma huffed, finding Oikawa's cocky attitude really annoying. "I'm just not interested in dating right now."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, with Kenma not showing much interest in having a conversation at all. Oikawa remained silent as well, picking up on the other's reluctance to talk. He turned his body towards the window, staring out of it. The night sky was sprinkled with stars, making Oikawa let out an admiring sigh.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He said, almost to himself. "Nighttime, I mean."

Kenma took the time to glance out of the window, shrugging in response. "I guess. It's great for relaxing, if anything."

 

Oikawa turned to the shorter bleached blonde, a serious look in his brown eyes as he gazed at the other. Kenma took notice of this, his pale cheeks coloring at the intensity of his stare. 

"W...what is it?"

"The moon really brings out your eyes. It's gorgeous. They're ...such a beautiful amber. When the moon hits them....it's like they glow."

Kenma found himself blushing even harder, averting his eyes as he started to pack up his things.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly, standing up. "My stop is coming up, so..."

"Need me to walk with you? I don't have to be anywhere."

"No, no. I'm fine." Kenma insisted, even though his face and actions were saying the exact opposite. He staggered towards the door, praying the train move faster so he could escape this suffocating embarrassment. This guy had only complimented him, and he was acting like he could hardly function. His face burned, and he sighed in relief as the train began pulling into the station. He wasn't quite off scotch-free, as Oikawa had come up behind him, his tall frame looming behind Kenma. The scent  of coffee and whatever cologne Oikawa had sprayed on himself from earlier mingled in the air, flooding Kenma's senses and leaving him feeling somewhat intoxicated. He could feel the very warmth radiating off of Oikawa, and it was driving him crazy. The train slowed to a stop, and Kenma prepared to leave. 

 

"Goodnight, little moon."

Kenma jerked as he stepped out the train, whipping around at Oikawa, who had a playful smirk on his lips. He winked and blew him a kiss, and before Kenma had a chance to protest, the train doors closed, and left him gaping and red-faced on the platform.

Seething and flustered, Kenma began his trek home. He couldn't wait to vent to Kuroo about this new development. As he hurried into their apartment and kicked off his shoes, he stretched, groaning as the tension from the day snapped with his vertebrae. 

"Kuro, you won't believe this guy," Kenma started, but he froze, sensing something--or someone-- was missing. Kenma glanced back, realizing Kuroo's shoes were not in the entryway. Nor were his keys resting in their normal place on the key rack that only he used.

That's right, Kenma thought to himself as he hung up his coat. Kuro and Tsukishima were supposed to go on a date tonight. Kenma had forgotten all about it. He sighed, shuffling inside.

As much as Kenma hated being around people, he had grown so used to Kuro always being around that not having him around was almost...upsetting. Kuro was always there to listen to Kenma, even when he had nothing to say at all. He was always there to talk, even when Kenma didn't want to be bothered. Kenma plopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Was this what taking things for granted meant? He always figured Kuro would be there, no matter what. He was selfish to think this, but it was hard not to. Wherever Kenma was, Kuro was never far away, and vice versa. So in a way, Kenma had been spoiled by Kuro's constant affection and attentiveness. Even with Kuro being an academic grade above Kenma, he had never felt this level of separation between grades and now. 

 

All this thought was too much. Kenma needed a distraction. With a grunt, he sat up, padding into the kitchen and digging through the fridge. Without Kuro there to scold him for eating junk food, there was really nothing to stop the blonde from stuffing himself with as much ramen and apple pie he could take. Kenma could cook, but most of the time he was too lazy to do it. Besides, he wasn't really picky. Once the ramen had been reheated and the pie doused with a suitable amount of whipped cream, he retreated back into his room, happy to block out the rest of the world with his virtual reality.

His brain, however, had something else in mind.

 

What was with Oikawa today? He wondered, his face reddening as he remembered the incident on the train.  And what had he called him? Little Moon? What kind of name was that? Kenma wondered to himself, frowning as his face only grew redder. As he continued to think about it, his embarrassment only grew. Had Oikawa only done all that to gain a reaction from the blonde? Probably. He tried to convince himself of this, but he had a hard time believing it. As he thought about the brunet more, his blush worsened. Despite Oikawa's somewhat goofy personality, he was really handsome. It was difficult to deny the flattery of having someone so attractive flirt with him so shamelessly. He sighed, his fingers twitching along the game controller. All this thought was the very thing he was trying not  to get in his head. He forced them out of his brain, focusing his attention on his game. 

Kuroo returned home, trying to be as quiet as possible as he closed the door behind him. He glanced at the clock resting on the wall nearby. It was nearly two in the morning. His date with Tsukishima was never supposed to last this late, but some very impromptu "surprises" came up forcing them out to a party. In which Tsukishima got drunk (much to Kuroo's surprise) and him having to take him home, much against the blonde's drunken desires. He sighed and let out a small chuckle. Tsukishima was something else, for certain. He reminded him of Kenma, as the other blonde could hardly hold his liquor as well. Speaking of the other blonde, Kuroo wondered what he was up to. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay up this late anyway, unless he had work or classes the next morning. The tall dark haired male quietly crept towards Kenma's room, peering in the room as the door had been left ajar. 

 

The bleached blonde was sprawled out on his carpet, surrounded by empty dishes that obviously had contained some not-so-healthy food. He was breathing quietly as he slept, the screen of his television bright in the dark room. Kuroo sighed, shaking his head and turning off the T.V. before walking over to the other, gently scooping him up and carrying him into his bed. Kenma stirred slightly, murmuring something in his sleep, which Kuroo didn't pay any mind. Once Kenma was in bed and tucked in, curling back into the ball of sleep he was initially in, Kuroo started to clean up, picking up each dish as quietly as he could. Once he'd collected all the articles, he made his way out the other's room.

 

"Goodnight, pudding cup." he whispered, the door silently closing behind him. 

As Kuroo dropped the dishes into the sink and gave them a rinse, his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his best friend who was now sleeping away in his own room. He and Kenma were practically inseparable, even now. It was hilarious to think about, even though they'd always done everything together. They would do their own thing when it came to work and school, but in the end, they were always together. Perhaps that would really explain why Kenma felt threatened by Tsukishima's new presence. It was true that Kuroo had dated other people, but he'd never really brought them around Kenma before now. Maybe that made Kenma feel like he was  taking his relationship with Tsukki more serious than all his others. Which wasn't false, but he could see why Kenma would be wary of Tsukishima. He chuckled lightly. As apathetic Kenma could be, he could be just as jealous as the best of them. He wasn't really used to sharing Kuroo on such a significant scale. He really had spoiled Kenma with attention. 

 

Either way, Kuroo thought, drying his hands. Kenma is going to have to get used to it. Tsukishima was his boyfriend, and soon, they'd have been dating for a month. It was crazy to think about. He would have never thought he'd been in such a relationship. But he was now, and he was quite happy about it. What would happen, though, if Kenma didn't grow to accept Tsukishima?

Kuroo frowned at the thought. He couldn't imagine Kenma being so difficult about it, but it wasn't like it wasn't a possibility. What _would_ he do, if Kenma didn't accept their relationship?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I got this idea when I was brooding over my feelings towards a certain ship and feeling vvvv bad for disliking it (I try my best not to be a ship-hater, I really do). But this story idea was sparked from my feelings, and hopefully it goes well!


End file.
